Regrets
by Levesque-Rollins823
Summary: Follow the journey of Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins as he questions his future in the WWE. He has had a difficult couple of years on his personal life. His break up with fiancé Leighla Schultz whom he now has a 3 year old daughter, the disaster of the scandal with Zahra. What will the future hold for this WWE Champion.
1. Chapter 1

. Regrets:

 **This is a new story about the life of Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins and his journey the past couple of years since the whole nude photo incident. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

Colby Lopez is a WWE Superstar better known as Seth Rollins and this is his journey since his whole world changed in February 2015 when his twitter and Instagram accounts were hacked. Nude photos of him and then NXT Wrestler Zahra Schreiber. This would lead to the break up of his family and something that he would regret for the rest of his life. Colby had been engaged to Leighla Schultz for a little of a year they had been together for 8 years and they had a daughter Chloe Danielle Lopez that was 13 months old. Colby and Leighla had built a life together in Davenport Iowa while he was off wrestling for WWE, Leighla was at home with their baby girl and also was a hair stylist at a high end salon in Davenport called Halo. Leighla worked at the Salon a couple of days a week mainly while Colby was on the road. It seemed that they had the perfect life but looks can be deceiving. Leighla never was a fan of wrestling it was just something that her boyfriend/fiancé did that was his job, she only watched what he was doing or what Roman aka Joe or what Dean aka Jon did. She went to the shows that were close to home and was very proud of Colby but she didn't travel with him and she didn't want their daughter growing up on the road.

Colby and his best friend from his days at Scott County Wrestling and ROH days Marek Brave had opened a wrestling academy called Black and Brave. They were the tag team champions Tyler Black and Marek Brave during those days but Marek had suffered a near life ending neck injury while Colby had gone on to NXT and ultimately WWE. Their Academy was in Moline Illinois which is about a hour away from Davenport in a Cross Fit Gym that they had both attended called Quad City Fitness. Marek was the head trainer and Colby helped out as much as he could with his schedule he tried to make sure that he was there at least one night during the week

Colby made what he now knows was the biggest mistake of his life he was feeling sorry for himself and was lonely while he was on the road and struck up a friendship with a NXT star he had meet down at the performance center named Zahra. She was the total opposite of Leighla with tattoos and her love of wrestling and they started out just texting one another as friends and then that turned into sending nude selfies of one another to each other. Colby knew it was wrong and he paid the price for it because when Leighla found out she gave him back the engagement ring and took his daughter from him and told him that they were over. He was lost and in a downward spiral for awhile the relationship with Zahra only brought more heartache and bad things for him and his career when she was fired from NXT. Zahra didn't like that he spent time with his daughter when he could and that he was not helping her with her career when she felt that he had the power to do so. Then it all fell apart when he had his knee injury and she left him right after the surgery and he was all alone well except for his family.

Leighla had been really good at letting him spend extra time with Chloe during his rehab. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was going to be 3 this month where had the time gone? He felt like he had missed so much of her life all of the little things like her first steps, her first words now she was 3 and was the best thing that he had ever done. Was wrestling worth it? was always being on the road away from his daughter worth it? was she going to resent him for it later in life? she cried when he had to leave and would beg him to stay when he would drop her off at Leighla's and it broke his heart every time.

"Daddy no go" Chloe cried out to Colby as he had walked into Leighla's home that he had bought for her and his daughter it was a nice town house with plenty of room for them both.

''Baby, daddy has to go to work it's mommy's time with you now" Colby said as he rubbed her back as she clung to his neck not letting go.

"I go with you" Chloe said through the tears as she laid her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"You can't go this time baby but I promise I will be back for your birthday party" Colby said as he rocked her in his arms for just a minute as Leighla was watching quietly to the side.

"Daddy will miss you and I promise he will call you tonight" Leighla said as she walked over to the two and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Daddy loves you Chloe with all of my heart and I promise I will call you tonight baby girl" Colby said as he kissed her on the temple and had to peel her arms off of his neck and hand her to Leighla.

"Go on she will be fine once you're gone, I think you being home this week with her is just making it a little harder this time" Leighla said to Colby as she rocked her little girl in her arms.

"I hate leaving her upset" Colby said as he leaned over and kissed Chloe on the temple

"Go please before she as a melt down" Leighla asked with a painful look on her face.

"Bye baby, Daddy loves you" Colby said as he walked out the door and Leighla shut it so Chloe wouldn't see I'm get in his car and leave that was the hardest part on their daughter she learned ater years of this.

"I want daddy" Chloe cried as Leighla took her into the kitchen to get her a cup of juice to try and settle her sown.

"I know sweetie and I know daddy wanted to stay but he had to go to work, we can watch him tonight on TV" Leighla said as she grabbed the sippy cup and a couple of animal crackers and sat down at the island with Chloe.

Colby was driving to Chicago for RAW and hated himself for leaving his daughter crying it was getting harder every time he had to leave her. He cranked up the music to try and drown out his thoughts. When he arrived at the arena he wasn't in a good mood and Joe could tell as soon as he saw him in catering and walked up to him.

"Who in the hell are you pissed at?" Joe asked as he sat down at the table beside Colby.

"Myself, I had to leave my daughter crying and begging me not to go, pleading with me to bring her and I had to tell her no that daddy couldn't bring her along and it has broken me uce" Colby said as he took a drink of his water.

"Rollins, we all have to go through that and it's not easy on any of us but it's just part of the biz" Joe said as he slapped him on the back.

"I just don't know how much longer I can do this man, I love wrestling but I don't know if I want to keep running the roads man I'm missing so much at home" Colby said.

"It's tough Uce, I think we have all been at this point one time or another in our career" Joe replied as he wiped his face with his hands.

"I have Black and Brave to think about, I have my daughter who will be 3 in a couple of weeks I just don't want her to resent me for not being there for her and It's getting more difficult to leave her every time I have to give her back to Leighla" Colby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the comments and all of the favs and follows. I truly hope that you will enjoy this story as I am having fun writing it :)**

It had been a long afternoon for Leighla with Chloe because she basically had a melt down and cried for at least an hour after Colby had left. She finally got her down for her afternoon nap and was trying to do some things around the house before Chloe woke up. Colby had found a local cross fit box and decided to take his frustrations out with weights like he always did. Cesaro had come along with him and he could tell that something was bothering his friend because he was diving into the workout with intensity.

"Dude, are you trying to kill yourself before we get to the arena?" Cesaro asked as they had finished their routine's and were drinking their protein shakes.

"I'm trying to work out some frustrations" Colby replied as he toweled off his face.

"That's what the ring is for, we don't want another injury to put Seth Rollins on the shelf again" Cesaro said with a smile.

"I don't think anybody would care at this point? who wants to see me in another match with Owens?" Colby said as he finished his Progenx drink.

"Don't give me that crap, if anyone has a right to complain about creative its me but I still bust my ass every day for the opportunity" Cesaro replied.

"I busted my ass to come back from my knee injury in record time for what? for creative to not know what in the hell to do with me? I'm not a face I'm a natural heel" Colby said with frustration.

"You have been in the main event every PPV it's going to take time for this new character to develop, what else is bothering you?" Cesaro asked

"I just miss Chloe and I had to leave her begging me not to go and it rips my heart out" Colby said.

"I know that's tough and I know you love her but you know if you were home right now she would still be at her mom's she wouldn't even be at your house" Cesaro stated as he toweled off his face.

"I need to get my shit together for tonight so let's go" Colby said with a smirk.

Colby was at the arena and had just finished the creative meeting for tonight and he wanted to call Leighla before it was too late so he could talk to Chloe before things got hectic backstage.

Leighla had just finished giving Chloe her bath and was putting her pj's on her and trying to brush the brown curly hair she inherited from her daddy. She heard her phone ring and looked at the caller ID and saw it was Colby.

"Hi" she answered

"Hi, I just wanted to check on Chloe and see if I can say goodnight while I have the chance" Colby said as he was sitting on a crate backstage away from everyone.

"She is right here I just got her out of the bathtub and was trying to comb those damn curls you gave her" Leighla said with a small laugh.

"Just put it up in a ponytail that's what I always do when I have her at my house" Colby replied with his own smirk.

"She is so a mini you sometimes it's scary" Leighla said as she looked at her daughter with the brown curly hair and the chocolate eyes just like her daddy.

"I know even the attitude hopefully that will change soon" Colby laughed.

"I talk to daddy" Chloe said excitedly as she looked up at her mommy.

"Ok sweetie, you can talk to daddy" Leighla handed her the phone and watched the face of her daughter light up.

"Daddy" Chloe almost screamed into the phone

"Hi baby, are you getting ready for bed?" Colby asked

"Mommy just put my jammies on" Chloe replied as she smiled up at her mommy.

"I want you to be a good girl for mommy and go to bed without a fight ok baby" Colby said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"When you come home daddy?" Chloe asked

"In 3 days baby girl" Colby replied as he rubbed his temples.

"I love you daddy" Chloe said as she swayed back and forth

"I love you to baby girl, sweet dreams, let me talk to mommy ok" Colby added as he nodded to a few production workers that passed by.

"Thanks for letting me talk to her" Colby said to Leighla

"You know you can talk to her anytime she is your daughter" Leighla replied

"I will call her tomorrow " Colby said

"I have to work tomorrow so she will be at mother's day out in the morning" Leighla replied.

Everything went according to plan for the next three days and Colby caught a redeye back to Davenport and had arrived at home around 4am Friday morning. He grabbed a guick shower and was going to get a couple of hours sleep before he called Leighla to see if Choloe could come over earlier. His alarm went off and he groaned and slowly sat up in bed and wiped his eyes and pulled the covers back and headed towards the kitchen to make his coffee. While he was waiting on his coffee he grabbed his phone and texted Leighla. He grabbed his coffee and went to the living room and turned on the fireplace and sat down and turned on the TV and scrolled his phone until Leighla texted him back. It wasn't very long and she texted him back and said that she would drop Chloe off in a little while along with Kevin because she needed to do some last minute things for Chloe's birthday party that they were going to have the next morning at Chucky Cheese's. Colby had made some eggs and bacon and had some more coffee and was playing some Madden when he heard the knock on the front door. He hurriedly paused his game and went to the front door to see his little girl all bundled up in her pink coat with her pink beanie and gloves and picked her up and walked inside along with Leighla.

"It's cold outside daddy" Chloe said as Colby started to help her out of her coat and gloves.

"I know baby, daddy will make you some hot chocolate in a minute Colby replied

"Thanks for letting me drop her off early, I have a lot of things to do for the party tomorrow" Leighla said. Chloe's birthday was not until January 6th but since Colby would be on the road and was off this weekend due to the New Years they decided to have the party early.

"I took the redeye this morning so I could spend some extra time with her so it works all the way around" Colby said as he picked Chloe up and hugged her tight.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up that tomorrow after the party I'm going to the park with Matt and we will be back on Sunday afternoon in time for you to leave" Leighla said.

"Oh, ok" Colby mumbled.

"He has not been around Chloe yet, we have only gone out when you have her but he is going to meet her soon I just want you to be prepared" Leighla said as she went over and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Have fun with daddy and mommy will call you later sweetie"

"You stay here with me and daddy" Chloe asked as she laid her head on Colby's shoulder.

"No sweetie, mommy and is going to go and get stuff for your party. You're going to stay here with daddy " Leighla replied as she rubbed the little girls back.

"We will watch Frozen or Dory ok baby girl" Colby said as he hugged Chloe close to his chest.

"Can we have popcorn daddy" Chloe asked

"Don't we always baby girl" Colby replied with a smile

"I will call you later sweetie" Leighla said as she kissed Chloe bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't thank you all enough for all of the comments favorites/follows I have gotten with these story. It means a lot to me and I hope you keep them coming!**

Colby woke up to his daughter shaking him and patting him on the face, he then remembered her waking up during the night and him letting her sleep with him.

"Daddy wake up" Chloe said as Colby wiped his face with his hands

"Daddy's awake" Colby said as he sat up and hugged her to his chest and kissed her on the head.

"Kevin needs to potty" Chloe said as she pointed to Kevin who was barking at the door.

"Does Chloe need to potty first?" Colby asked as they were in the final stages of potty training her.

"No" Chloe shook her head as Colby sat her down on the floor and got out of bed and stretched

"Let's let Kevin out to potty and then Daddy will make his coffee and make your breakfast" Colby said as they headed down the hallway with Kevin yapping at their feet as they walked to the kitchen and he let Kevin out in the back yard.

"Chloe do you want juice or milk baby?" Colby asked as he was getting her sippy cup out of the cabinet

"Juice peas" Chloe said as she stood next to Colby

"Good girl" Colby replied as he took the orange juice out and put it in her cup and gave it to her then went over to put coffee into the Keurig.

"I let Kevin in daddy?" Chloe asked as she heard Kevin scratching on the door.

"Ok baby, do you want waffles or eggs?" Colby asked as he poured cream into his coffee.

"Waffles wif Syrup" Chloe said as she opened the door to let Kevin in and then she went and got a treat for him.

"Get up in your chair baby and eat this while daddy cooks them" Colby said as he gave her a banana that he had peeled.

Leighla had arrived early to Chucky Cheese to set up the balloons and bring in the cupcakes etc. It was all pink and Disney Princess Theme oh how her daughter was a girly girl and liked to be a princess. Each cupcake was chocolate with pink icing and a tiara on top. She was meeting Matt after the party and they were going to go Mt. Ranier State Park for the night. She was looking forward to it this was a big step for her. She had not gone away with a man since she broke up with Colby. She and Matt had been out for about a month on the days that she didn't have Chloe and they felt that the time was right to give it a try. Holly and Bob were the first to arrive and greet Leighla with a hug.

"How are you?" Holly asked as they sat down at the table.

"I'm good, Chloe and work have been keeping me busy" Leighla replied

"She is growing up too fast" Holly replied with a smile.

"I know I keep telling her she has to slow down and she is so smart" Leighla said with a huge smile.

"I think she gets the talking from Colby, you couldn't get him to shut up as a kid" Holly laughed.

"I know she is so his mini me it scares me sometimes" Leighla replied with a shake of the head.

Colby walked in carrying presents and holding onto Chloe's hand" as he spotted his mom and Leighla.

"Daddy, look at all of the balloons" Chloe said excitedly

"I know Mommy did a good job" Colby said with a big smile as he laid the presents on the table.

"Thank you" Leighla replied as she picked Chloe up and gave her a hug

"I go play games?" Chloe asked as she pointed over to the game section

"Let's wait on your friends to get here" Leighla replied

"I wanna go play games " Chloe whined

"We need to wait on your friends to get here " Leighla replied

"Peas" Chloe asked

"Chloe Danielle Lopez, I told you we needed to wait on your friends so stop the whining" Leighla said sternly

Chloe didn't like that answer and wanted to be put down by Leighla so she put her down and Chloe ran over to where Colby was sitting by his step dad.

"Don't even think about it because your mom has said no" Colby said as he looked at his daughters chocolate eyes.

"Oh she reminds me so much of you at that age" Holly said trying not to laugh

"I'm probably getting paid back for all of that aren't I?" Colby asked as she shook her head.

The party had gone very well and it was a lot of fun and now Chloe was at home taking a much needed nap before the boys came over for the night. Colby was actually going over some of the applications/tapes from some of the new students for the new class at Black and Brave. Marek had given him the one's that he liked and Colby was looking them over for himself. His mind kept drifting off to when he was in wrestling school and all of the work it took just to make it because he was also working and a college student. That's when he met Leighla who was a waitress and he had to get up the nerve just to ask her out on a date he was broke but she didn't care. Those were some of the best days of his life and then they moved to Florida for NXT and had finally became engaged when he finally made it to WWE. Now he had lost her for good she had moved on and he was going to have to come to terms with it and he didn't know if he could or not.

Later on that night Brandon, their friend Danny and his girlfriend Cassie were sitting on Colby's couch's playing Madden and eating buffalo wings and drinking beer. Chloe was playing on her IPAD in between her daddy and her Uncle Brandon and didn't have a care in the world because she loved when her Uncle Brandon came over to the house.

"How are you dealing with Lee going away for the weekend?" Danny asked Colby sat the controller down when Chloe climbed into his lap.

"I'm trying to process it all, I know that we are over and we have been for awhile I just don't like the thought of some guy that I don't know being around my daughter" Colby replied as she snuggled Chloe close to him and kissed her on the head.

"You know she isn't going to let anyone around Chloe that she doesn't feel comfortable around I know it's going to be hard but it's something that you are going to have to deal with bro and soon" Brandon said as she looked over at his brother and his niece.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it or agree with it" Colby said as he rocked his daughter in his arms.


End file.
